This invention generally relates to equipment incorporating an operator panel. In particular, the invention relates to scanners having an operator panel and a display monitor.
Diagnostic imaging systems are ubiquitous in modern health care facilities. Such systems provide invaluable tools for identifying, diagnosing and treating physical conditions and greatly reduce the need for surgical diagnostic intervention. In many instances, final diagnosis and treatment proceed only after an attending physician or radiologist has complemented conventional examinations with detailed images of relevant areas and tissues via one or more imaging modalities.
Currently, a number of modalities exist for medical diagnostic imaging systems. These include computed tomography systems, x-ray systems (including both conventional and digital or digitized imaging systems), magnetic resonance systems, positron emission tomography systems, ultrasound systems, nuclear medicine systems, etc. In many instances, these modalities complement one another and offer the physician a range of techniques for imaging particular types of tissue, organs, physiological systems, etc. Health care institutions often arrange several such imaging systems at a single facility or at multiple facilities, permitting its physicians to draw upon such resources as required by particular patient needs.
Modern medical diagnostic imaging systems typically include circuitry for acquiring image data and for transforming the data into a useable form, which is then processed to create a reconstructed image of features of interest within the patient. The image data acquisition and processing circuitry is referred to as a xe2x80x9cscannerxe2x80x9d, regardless of the modality, if physical or electronic scanning occurs as part of the imaging process. The particular components of the system and related circuitry, of course, differ greatly between modalities due to their different physics and data processing requirements.
Traditionally the position of the operator panel and monitor in a scanner has been a compromise between operators standing and sitting, tall and short operators, operators scanning left-handed or right-handed, operators scanning different parts of the body during one exam, and a need for making the system compact during in-hospital transport and storage. Premium scanners typically weigh between 150 and 240 kg. This makes such scanners difficult to position relative to the scanning bed, especially when the operator is sitting. Often examination rooms in hospitals are cramped and the scanner has to be moved each time a patient is entering or leaving the scanning bed. Also the operator has to adjust and move to find a good scanning position. When a good scanning position is found, the operator often has to stretch out to reach the operator panel, especially if the position of the operator panel is not adjustable relative to the main unit of the scanner.
Various commercially available scanners have adjustable operator panels. One such scanner has a top console which is horizontally adjustable through one two-link link. Another known scanner provides for height adjustment of the keyboard. Another scanner uses a split solution with keyboard and monitor mounted on respective single-link horizontally turnable links. The assignee of the instant application has models with height-adjustable keyboard and other models with telescopic height adjustment and single-link link horizontal adjustability.
There is a need for a scanner design having a horizontally adjustable operator panel with enhanced ergonomics to provide more comfortable working conditions for personnel and to prevent long-term load injuries arising from repetitive scanning. Such an adjustable operator panel should combine simple mechanics, compactness, symmetry, rigidity, freedom of movement, and avoidance of pinch points.
The present invention is directed to an articulated mechanism which achieves flexibility of a heavy operator console in the horizontal plane, improving ergonomics while avoiding mechanical and safety-related problems arising from moving the operator console relative to the main unit. The resulting horizontally adjustable operator panel has simple mechanics and freedom of movement, is compact, symmetric and rigid, and avoids pinch points.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, the operator panel is adjustably mounted to the main unit of the equipment using an articulated mechanism comprising four links and two bosses. Although the preferred embodiment will be disclosed in the context of an ultrasound scanner, the invention has application in other types of scanners and, more generally, has application in other types of equipment incorporating an operator console.
The invention provides an ergonomically improved working position for system operators, such as operators of ultrasound scanners. In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, the mechanism comprising four links and two bosses is installed between the main unit of the ultrasound system and the operator panel, hidden below the latter. Seen from above, the four links resemble the back legs of a frog. This mechanism allows quick and easy adjustment of the operator panel position in the horizontal plane relative to the main unit of the scanner. The xe2x80x9cfrog-legxe2x80x9d configuration allows the operator to bring the operator panel up close by pulling it with one hand. The mechanism also allows a heavy CRT monitor to be mounted onto the operator panel and thus follow the latter""s movement. When the system is to be moved, the operator panel is pushed back and locks into a compact xe2x80x9cparkedxe2x80x9d position, allowing the handles on the operator panel to be used for moving the entire system.
Other aspects of the invention are disclosed and claimed below.